


Torch Oneshots

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Oneshots for my Torch fanfic. These have no order. On top of that, there's no telling if this will be in Torch or not. Enjoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Girls Training

**Author's Note:**

> A taste for what's to come.

The moment the bell rings, I rush to pack up my bag. I better be quick before he gets here. No matter how relax he is, he can be very impatient. That's the fun part. I bet he's already counting. The moment I get my bag on and rush out the door, I could sense he's tapping his foot. I could also sense someone else. Looks like today was that type of day.

The moment I'm outside I see them, and I get super excited. I even see that Bra just stepped out as well. "I win again." She shakes her head and reminds me we better hurry. I rush our to him and give him a hug. "Hey, grandpa."

"Hey, Pan. You beat your record by 3 seconds." He ruffles my hair. I then let him go and we all hope into the car. I always found this to be the quiet before the storm. Especially on days like today. As uncle Vegeta drives, me and Bra try to do our home as fast as possible. Because we both know, the moment we're out of the city limit the real fun begins.

…

"Get up." I push myself off the ground and get back into my stance. I then attack him with everything I got once more. Punch, kick, ki blast. But every hit he gracefully blocks or dodges. I take to the air to ready a strong ki blast, but he flows me. I then feel a sharp pain to my back and I'm being shot forward. I try to regain control, only to feel a ki blast to my back.

I'm now on the ground panting. I try to get back up, but my muscles are sore. I hear him demanding I stand. I could sense he's coming and his ki is growing. If I don't get up now, I'll regret it. I got up just in time to miss a punch to where my head was. Now I'm on the defense, as I block his every attack. With every block I feel myself being pushed back. It's to the point I'm up against a tree, and I move in time to avoid a punch to the gut. In that same motion I threw a blast to his face.

It didn't seem to take much affect, but it sure pissed him off. When he went for the attack again, I could feel him picking up the pace. I better do the same or I'll be toast. I'm soon go to block a punch, only to be kneed in the stomach and I fall to my knees. "Girl, you could do better than that."

"I'm trying, dad. But I'm not Trunks." He fold his arms and shakes his head.

"Take 5." With that he walks away and sits next to uncle Kakarot, on a fallen log. I slowly get up and then walk over to them. When I stand in front of dad, he has a smile. "Don't overthink it. You doing good today." Just before I say anything, I quickly block my right. Just in time to one of Pan's round-house kicks. "Even your reaction time is getting better."

…

2\. Just 2. 2 full hours and I still can't get it right. Every kick and punch I threw it's still not perfect. I'm still flawed and it's just bugging me to no end. He tells me to take a break, but I just can't. I won't stop till I'm as perfect as him.

I get back into my stance and keep my eye on the goal. I go through the motions again. Each punch and kick I put my all into it. My foot work is becoming even more graceful. But the moment I get to adding my ki, I slip. My timing becomes off and I get frustrated. It's to where I just stop and start again. I got to stop missing the mark.

I'm about to start again, until he's in front of me. "Pan." I lower my stance. "I told you stop stopping and just push through it."

"But grandpa." I hang my head. "It's not perfect enough. I keep slipping. I won't stop until I do it without one slip up." I look back up at him, and he's frowning. "Grandpa, please. I want it to be as perfect as yours." He then shakes his head.

"But I'm not perfect. First complete it before you try again." He then scratches his cheek. "Better yet, start backwards." Before I could even protest, he tells me to get into my stance. So, it seems I have to start with using my ki and work my way down.

I try to do so and I notice that I have yet slipped. I even make it to the very end. Grandpa then tells me to do my kata from the basics and up. As I go through the motions, I try harder to relax. I keep repeating to myself that I know this. The moment I get to using my ki, I'm able to go through with it. I finally was able to complete my kata without one slip up. I looked to grandpa and he has a big smile on his face. "Was it better this time?" He nods his head.

I quickly rush to hug him, but instead I end up blocking. I then am blocking and dodge punches and kicks. We keep this up, till I saw an opening and went for it. I landed one good punch to his ribcage and stepped back. His smile grew and then he opened his arms. I quickly hugged him. "You did very good Pan."

"I can't wait to show dad, when he gets back." I looked up at grandpa.

"He'll be very impressed." We soon let go and he ruffles my hair. "You hungry?"

"You bet I am. Think grandma made my favorites today?" He chuckled.

"When doesn't she?" We both laughed as we flew home.


	2. Stepping Down

I was currently dropping off the future Zeno with our timeline Zeno, when Grand Minister wanted to talk to me, privately. Alone with him, I was starting to feel off and worrisome. "Zeno had considered your request for a tournament among all universes." Even though that sounds exciting, something about it seemed off. "But what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell my son." I agreed to his terms. "We're currently debating on the circumstance that would have the universes agree to such a thing. One of them is to erase the losing universe." I was left utterly shock. Before I could say anything, he held up a hand. "We're still working out the rules. But best assure they would be fair to all parties." I couldn't contain myself when I asked when would such a tournament be held. "Maybe by the end of one earth year." Before I could ask any more, I was back on earth.

This isn't good. Whis was now next to me and asked what did his father say. "I'm not too sure." He looked at me slightly confused but didn't push it. We soon said bye to future Trunks and Mai and were about to take our leave. But then I just couldn't hold it and grabbed Vegeta, and instant transmission us to King Kai's planet.

"Hey! What is your problem, clown!" I let go of Vegeta and blocked the punch that was coming my way. King Kai then asked why we were here.

"It's the first place I thought of." I looked back at an angry Vegeta. "We need to talk."

"It better be important for you just to do that!"

"It is." I tried to explain to him that theirs is a possible big fight on our hands.

"And why is that a problem? Is the great Kakarot finally scared of a fight." He chuckled before looking serious again. "What's the real problem?"

"This is bigger than just us." I looked away from him. "We won't be able to deal with this on our own."

"What are you suggesting?" I told him the boys. "No! Absolutely not!" I just looked at him. "They're nowhere near our level!"

"What are you talking about?" Both me and Vegeta practically jumped when we heard Whis.

"Just thinking that we should train our boys to be like us." I looked over to Vegeta, hoping he would agree. Thankfully he said how I was right.

"I see. If they were as strong as you, maybe I could also train them. But that's just fantasy." The smile Whis had made me feel he knew something was up. After spending so much time with him, I started wondering about things, but I'll keep that to myself. He soon left, and I felt a kick to my gut.

"You idiot!" He tried to attack me again, but I easily dodged and went for my own attack.

"I'm simply suggesting we step down for some time and let the boys catch up. Maybe even surpass us." We ended up trading blows for a while until we were at a stalemate.

"I hope you're wrong about this. But I ain't stepping down first!" I just smirked.

"We'll see about that." He smirked back before letting go. We then went back to earth and acted like nothing was looming over the horizon.


	3. No Escape

Since the boys had gone with Whis to trained, it had just been Chichi and me at home. With the once in a while, Pan sleeping over. But today it was just us. Chichi was currently just cleaning the kitchen after our breakfast, and I was doing push-ups nearby. I have come to notice a few things over the days since Goten been gone. The house is very quiet and calm. Not as lively when we're all together. So quiet that not even Chichi's humming filled the rooms. She eventually turned on the radio to listen to some music.

Not that the quiet was a bad thing. It was just a peaceful kind of calmness about it. Even when Pan is over, that same calm energy was all around us. Even with the playfulness of our little granddaughter. But when it was just the two of us, it was just lovely.

Once Chichi had finished cleaning, she went off to do her other chores. That's something else that I've noticed. She tried to fill her day with nothing but tasks, even when I was home. Maybe I should change that for today. She doesn't seem to take a break. I have tried asking if she needed my help, but she just brushed me off. But not today.

As I watched her go in search of the broom, I tried thinking of what I could do. Maybe I should surprise her with something. With that in mind, I stepped out for a moment. I went to one of the meadows that I knew had her favorite flowers. Maybe this would be an excellent way to start things. After gathering a few, I flew back home.

I tried to sense where she was and was happy to sense she was in our room. I then sneaked inside and place a flower on every surface I could think of. I even kept a few behind my back as I went to her. When I opened the door, she was in the middle of putting the clothes away. "Hey, Chichi." She didn't even stop as she replied with a yes, dear. That made me slightly sad, but I didn't give up on my idea. I then walked over to her and hugged her with one arm. "I love you." I kissed her cheek.

Seeing her smile was just beautiful. "I love you, too." That's when I showed her the flowers and watched her smile grow. "These are lovely, sweety." That's when she finally looked over her shoulder at me. "What had brought this on all of a sudden?"

I kissed her forehead before picking her up and carrying out the room. She was giggling the whole time as she looked at the flowers. I brought us to the living room and sat on the couch with her on my lap. "Just wanted to do it."

She snuggled closer into my embrace. "What's the matter? Did you rip your gi again? Or have any dirty clothes that need a good cleaning? What about—" I kissed her lips. She's doing it again. She's trying to avoiding me.

"Did I something wrong?" She looked at me, baffled. I kissed her forehead before kissing her nose and then her lips. "We haven't really spent time together when I'm home. I've noticed all you do is chores. If it's not me, then what's bothering you?" She looked sad before looking at the flowers.

"It's just quiet." She then tried to get off my lap. I felt sadden and was just about to let her go, but I just can't. My wife is sad, and that won't do. I thought spending time together would cheer her up, but she just wants to continue cleaning. As I pulled her back to me, she made a surprised sound. "Uh?"

"You're not going anywhere." She asked why, as she tried escaping my hold. "You're taking a break today." She looked shocked as she tried harder to leave my grip. I untied her bun and watched her gracefully fall past her shoulders. She asked why I did that. I didn't really have an answer. I just wanted to do it. She then started banging on my chest to let her go.

Instead, I undid her stash and top. "Goku! I'm not in the mood!"

"Neither am I!" She was surprised by my answer. But it was true. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I just wanted her to take a break and relax. So, I'll do anything to do so. She again is trying to escape, while trying to hold her top together. I let her go, only to be able to pull her pants off. She tries to make a run for it, but I easily catch her and bring her back to the couch.

"Goku! Whatever you're thinking, just stop! I have chores to do!" I finally pull off her top, and she's in nothing more than her underwear. She looks at me, horrified. I wonder why. I honestly meant it when I said that I wasn't in the mood. I just held her, nothing more than that. "Let me go!"

"NO!" I was not only upset now that she was trying to escape me. But now angry how she didn't even want to spend time with me. I'm not doing anything wrong! I just want her to relax! I held her as she continued trying to escape. "Why are you trying to get away from me? All I want is a moment with you."

"Lair." Did she just? I looked down at her, and she looked angry as she looked away from me. I can't believe this. I took a deep breath and asked her what exactly does she want from me. "Nothing."

I rested my chin on the top of her head. "There must be something. I want you happy, and you been looking sad lately." She then leaned into my chest and lifted my left hand to her face.

"It's too quiet. I feel all alone." I kissed her forehead and told her how I was here. "But for how long?" That hurt more than anything she has ever said through our whole marriage. I lifted her chin and kissed her lips. She tried to pull away as I tried to deepen the kiss. She eventually let our tongues unite. I soon felt a hand pulling me closer. My Chichi.

…

I can't believe this. Everything is so quiet without Goten around. Even when Pan and Goku here. I miss my baby boy. One had already left me, and he started his own little family. But I never could have imagined my second going so soon. I thought I had more time with him. I just don't know what to do. Goku is here, but for how long. He said he was done with training. But he's not fooling me. He'll get back to it and leave me as well. When that day comes, I will indeed be all alone.

As I was folding clothes, I was surprised that Goku kissed me. I was even more astonished with flowers. What is Goku up to? Maybe he's finally leaving soon and just wants to spend a little time before he goes. I try to enjoy his embrace, but in the back of my mind, I'm already dreading the awful news to come.

"Lair." He's lying to me. I can't believe him. There's no way he just wants a moment with me. There has to be more to it.

"I want you happy, and you been looking sad lately."

"But for how long?" He then kissed me. I felt so conflicted. Is this his way of telling me he is leaving? No! I have to resist. Right now, I feel so hurt and confused. But the more I fight with myself, the more he tries. Maybe, just maybe, he really means what he says. My Goku isn't one to lie to me. He would try to avoid the subject instead of lying to my face. That's when I just gave in to the kiss. I just love this man.

Before long, we were just lying on the floor. I was even in his gi top, as he stood in his pants. We were just there, embracing the quietness together. The unescapable sands of time. But at least… I snuggled closer to him and felt his arms and legs holding onto me. At least, we're in this together. My Goku.


	4. Big Boy Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy little moment. Inside joke about Prince and Goku from my other fanfic, Marriage. If you want to know which chapter, it's chapter 118, which I'll add as it's own thing here for all to read. Cute bromance time.

After everything been settled with the past tournament, I was now feeling uneasy. It has been months and I still was thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened. Usually I would have left it alone by now, but it still weight heavy on my mind. Which is the reason I can't sleep this night. I look to my Chichi, peacefully sleeping. I can sense that even Goten is also resting. Not to mention that Gohan and his family recently moved next to us, and I could sense the calmness from them. But why am I the only one who can't relax?

Instead of waking Chichi, and talking with her, I got out of bed and walked outside. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good. I soon ended up flying to my favorite mountain top and to my surprise I see Vegeta sitting down. I wonder what brings him here. I was about to turn away until he spots me. Oh, why not.

I land next to him and we quietly look at the stars. It was peaceful between us for some time, until he spoke first. "I can see why you like it out here." I looked to him and he was laying down. "It's peaceful."

"Yeah. It really is." I started to get up. "I should go and leave you alone."

"Not like I told you to leave." I quickly look back to him, and he hasn't moved. I sat back down and looked to the sea of trees before me. "Can't sleep either?" This is weird. He usually doesn't really talk much, and I didn't know how I should feel about this. But maybe I could tell him. Maybe he'll understand what's on my mind.

"Na. Just feeling restless after what happened."

"I don't blame you." I quickly looked to him in shock. He was now sitting up and was looking away from me. "We been through a lot, haven't we?"

"You can say that again. But," I looked back at the stars. "We somehow made it through and are now sitting here."

"Yeah. I would have never guessed in a million years I would had ever settled." I asked him how come. "You know exactly why. The whole Frieza thing." I said yeah as I laid back. "I still don't get you." I asked him how come. "How the hell do you make people who hate your guts to end up liking you."

I quickly sat up and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He gave me a weird look before shaking his head. That's when it hit me. "You're talking about how I made friends out of my enemies?" He said yeah. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know. I just give everyone second chances and believe everyone has good in them."

"You're weird and I'm glad for it." I smiled and he quickly started to wave his hands in front of him. "Don't you dare say anything or I'll kill you!"

I couldn't stop laughing as I laid back down. "Whatever you say prince. So, how's Bra?"

"I hate you. And besides my little girl is doing wonderful. Why you asking?"

"It must be nice to have a daughter." I stared at the stars and couldn't help think back to when Chichi first became pregnant. "I at a point wanted my own daughter. But life didn't give that to me. Instead, I got a wonderful daughter-in-law and an adorable granddaughter." I couldn't help chuckle at that. "I guess I did get my daughter after all, in some way."

"The way you are with your boys, I fear how you'll be if you had a daughter." I asked him what he meant. "I see how you panic the moment something comes up about your boys. Not to mention what you told me when you couldn't find Pan. You're an overprotective mess. If you had a daughter you'll panic about every little thing and be even more annoying." I threw a ki blast to his face.

"Hey!" He looked angry at me but didn't do anything. "It's not my fault I care so much. And you shouldn't be talking! Mr. Rush in when Trunks was in danger and reacted whenever Bra cries! So, shut it!"

"And you call me touchy!" He threw a ki blast of his own. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just more annoying. And besides," He folded his arms. "I wasn't always like this and I blame you."

"You sure it wasn't Bulma?" From the little moon light, I could faintly make out the shade of pink that crossed his face.

"I blame both of you. Her for actually being there." He looked even angrier as he tried to face away from me. "I blame you for being the first person to give me a chance." He looked back at me. "I fucking hate you, Goku!" At that, he let out an annoyed groan before slapping his forehead.

"Don't worry, prince. You know I won't tell anyone." He still looked annoyed before falling back to the ground. "Well, aren't you happier now to have Bulma, Trunks, and now Bra?"

"Yes. I'm extremely happy." I couldn't help smile at that. He sat back up and had a serious look. "What's bothering you?" I asked him what was he talking about. "You said you were restless. Ended up talking about me and my family. So, what's up?"

I stood up and started walking. "It's nothing. It was just a feeling of restless after the whole tournament. I should head back home."

"Wait!" I looked back and he was now standing. "Is this about how we almost lost everything?" I looked away from him and was about to take off. That's when I felt a tight grip around my wrist. I looked and it was Vegeta's hand that was holding me. "Mr. Smiles a lot is allowed to feel these things. I overheard when Bulma talked with Gohan about a home, and moving closer to you. I overheard Goten telling my boy about how you had recently broken down. Tell me. My mate had told me how she found you all alone and what you told her about your grandfather." I quickly turned around and punched him.

"SHUT UP!" I felt wetness running down my face. "SHUT UP! NOT LIKE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!"

He punched me right back. "I DO UNDERSTAND, CLOWN! I was taken away and everything I held dare was being destroy all around me. I grew cold, thinking it was the only way. Then I found something and finally was able to call something mine again. I know all too well what you're feeling! I too almost lost everything all over again!"

At that, I just fell to my knees as I let out my pain. "I almost lost my Chichi. I felt like I was letting my boys down again. I was close to breaking the promise I made to my Pan. I was about to fail my family again!"

"No, you wasn't!" I looked up to him. "As long as I'm around you could never fail." I asked him what he meant. He held out his hand. "You always got my back and I'll always have yours."

I couldn't help smile as I grabbed his hand. The moment I stood back up I was feeling better. That's when my face felt slightly hot. "Um," I looked away from him. As I spoke, I rubbed behind my neck. "Is it ok if I give you a hug?"

"Damn idiot." I looked at him and was about to apologize, until I saw him have his arms open. "Hurry up before I changed my mind." I quickly hugged him and couldn't stop smiling. "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."


End file.
